half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Sector E Biodome Complex
Sector E Biodome Complex is one of the seven main sectors of the Black Mesa Research Facility. A relatively new area of the facility , it is still under construction at the time of the Black Mesa Incident. It is visited by Adrian Shephard in Half-Life: Opposing Force, during the chapters Crush Depth and Vicarious Reality. Overview The Biodome Complex is supervised from the Biodome Control Room, but at the time of the Black Mesa Incident its access is blocked by the collapsed ceiling. Furthermore, Xen and Race X creatures have caused utter chaos around the labs. Specimen Observation Areas The complex contains a series of Specimen Observation Areas where captured Xen aliens and flora are kept and observed in artificial recreations of their natural habitats. Each Area as a Control Room located above, where it can be observed through a wide window. Specimen Observation Area 01 That area appears as a standard terrestrial area, with grass and rocks. There can be found a dead clean suit scientist and dead Houndeyes. When going there, Shephard is attacked by a Voltigore. Its Control Room cannot be accessed. Specimen Observation Area 02 That area seems to mock a Xen environment. It houses a Bullsquid, several Houndeyes, Xen Trees, Light Stalks and a Healing Pool. Spore Launcher have also invaded the area. It is accessed through its Control Room. Specimen Observation Area 03 That area is still under construction, but two unwanted Tentacles can be found there, as well as more Spore Launcher spores. Shephard leaves Sector E through a vent located there, and proceeds to the Waste Processing Area 3 where he will confront the Pit Worm. Specimen Containment Rooms Alongside these enclosures are two Specimen Containment Rooms where aliens are studied in closer detail. One room has three Spore Launchers stored in tanks. One of the tanks is broken, and a Spore Launcher lies on the ground. This is at that point Shephard acquires it. The room also contains Houndeyes and Headcrabs behind glasses. The other room contains, behind glasses, Snark nests, a Bullsquid and more Houndeyes and Headcrabs. A scientist is being zombified, and a Gonome has broken into the room. A small elevator also gives access to Specimen Observation Area 02. Specimen Testing Lab In that lab, Shephard can listen to an holographic message intended to Walter Bennet about their work on the Barnacle and their use as a weapon. In the message, the scientist suggests Bennet to take on the work on specimen 1176. Specimen Containment Room In that other, dark Specimen Containment Room can be found four glass cases. One, originally containing specimen 007, is empty and broken, another contains specimen 1069, a Xen Fungus, another contains specimen 0124, a Light Stalk, and the fourth specimen 1176, or the Barnacle Gun. Testing Lab BDRC-101 In that next room the Barnacle Gun can be tested on several things: a Headcrab, a Houndeye and a crate and rocks, the latter being there to show the weapon's inefficiency against non-organic materials. Specimen Cultivation Rooms In the Specimen Cultivation Room it is learned how to use the Barnacle Gun on Spore Launcher spores to cross deep pits. The second and last Specimen Cultivation Room, located behind the hologram console, contains several Barnacles attached to the ceiling. Hydrofauna Studies Laboratory The lowest level of Sector E (Level B), linked to the upper areas with an elevator, contains the Hydrofauna Studies Laboratory, where aquatic aliens such as Ichthyosaur and Leeches are kept and observed by clean suit scientists in older decommissioned areas that have been apparently flooded and converted into makeshift tanks. Two teleports are also used there to easily work inside cages installed among the Ichthyosaurs. At the time of the Black Mesa Incident, the elevator access from the upper levels is obstructed by the collapsed ceiling; it can only be accessed through a hole on the ground leading to the Biodome Drainage System, then to Level B. Adrian Shephard goes through the Sector from Level B, after witnessing Gordon Freeman teleporting to Xen. Sector E Materials Transport Gallery File:Vicarious Reality.jpg File:Of4a20005.jpg File:Of4a20006.jpg File:Of4a2000450.jpg File:Xen cases BMRF.jpg File:Of3a500044000.jpg File:Crush Depth2.jpg File:HL BMRF Biodome observation area.jpg File:Of4a20002.jpg File:Leeches aquarium.jpg File:C2A3ICKY.png File:Pit Drone BM.jpg File:Shock Trooper 2.jpg File:Vicarious Reality2.jpg File:Of4a30003.jpg File:Of4a30000.jpg File:Of4a2000003.jpg File:Gonome.jpg List of appearances *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' Notes and references Category:Locations Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life: Opposing Force Category:Half-Life: Blue Shift Category:Black Mesa Sectors